


Cakes, S’mores and Flower Parfaits

by Akira_kun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Coffee Shops, Cute, Cute Ending, Dessert & Sweets, First Dates, Flowers, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, Iwaizumi Hajime being adorable, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oikawa Tooru Being Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru Being an Idiot, Tokyo (City)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 15:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11558523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_kun/pseuds/Akira_kun
Summary: When Oikawa got the first text message asking him to meet Iwaizumi at a certain place, he had absolutely no clue about the rollercoaster of cakes, sweets and desserts he was about to get into. But it was all for the greater good of Iwaizumi’s future dates, so he could give it a try, no?OrIwa-chan is taking Oikawa to famous sweets stores around Tokyo and Oikawa is utterly confused.#HappyBirthdayTooru





	Cakes, S’mores and Flower Parfaits

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** None of the mentioned stores paid me/belong to me/or did anything other than providing amazing places and delicious sweets for the public :3
> 
> This.is.not.beta-ed.yet! My deepest apologies for it! It will be updated with a beta-ed version as soon as my betas stop being missing in action! Let me know on twitter or tumblr if you find anything highly disturbing with the grammar _/hides/_
> 
> Fluff to you all!
> 
> Happy birthday, Tooru :)

**Cakes, S’mores and Flower Parfaits**

 

The first time that it happened, Oikawa simply laughed.

It was a Saturday afternoon, a beautiful, early spring day, and he had barely finished his volleyball practice when he got the text message from Iwaizumi with a plain _“Hey, are you free?”_

He raised an eyebrow to his phone and replied with _“Yes, we just finished”_ followed by a quick _“Why, Iwa-chan? Are you missing me already?”_ just because he could.

He showered, changed, and got the _“I’m at a coffee shop in Shibuya, wanna come meet me?”_ text that made him wonder if everything was ok with his friend. Iwaizumi didn’t go to random coffee shops, especially not in Shibuya! He always said Shibuya was messy and too crowded, and he preferred to stay either at Tokyo Tech University campus or at the small coffee shop near their apartment in Koenji. The scene was so foreigner that Oikawa’s curiosity got the best out of him and he agreed to go meet his friend without much of a fuss.

And if he was already surprised by the overall situation, the fact that he found Iwaizumi sitting alone at one of the most popular and incredibly full cake houses of Tokyo, only made his curiosity and surprise worse. Oikawa had the shittiest grin on his face when he sat in front of his friend - ignoring the vast majority of the girls staring at them - and his Cheshire cat's smile only grew wider when Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and hissed a _“Don’t even start!”_ before ordering a season special _Sakura Cake_ and an iced latte for him.

Oikawa didn’t know what to take of the situation: Iwaizumi - manly, brute, rude Iwaizumi - sitting alone in one of the most famous cake shops in town. That was so weird and completely out of Iwaizumi’s character that, at the moment, Oikawa only laughed it off, like it was nothing more than just amusing and _absurdly cute_.

 

 

 

The second time that it happened, though, made Oikawa step back and think.

Spring was so warm it felt more like Summer had decided to come sooner and the temperatures were simply unacceptable. Oikawa finished his classes for the day and he still had three hours before his part-time job started. His plan was to hide in the library to do some studying - Chuo team’s captain had yelled at him and forbid him to stay behind for extra practice and his fans were more active and annoying than ever, so the hidden corner of the library’s 3rd floor sounded like a great plan - when he got the text message with _“Any chance you can meet me now?”_

One of Oikawa’s eyebrow raised once more. It was Wednesday and they had been so busy during the last couple of weeks - practice, studying for exams, part-time jobs - that they barely had time to see each other. _“Ow, Iwa-chan, you missed me!”_ he teased and he couldn’t prevent a smile from spreading on his face when the _“you wish, asshole!”_ reply came.

With a chuckle, he did pack his things and left to meet Iwaizumi - why not, right? It was better than pretending to be studying hard and he needed to go to the city centre anyway.

_“Where do we meet?”_

_“Omotesando. I’m sending you the location.”_

An uneasy chuckle escaped Oikawa’s mouth. Omotesando was fancy and expensive and what the hell was Iwa-chan doing in Omotesando anyway? He frowned when he saw the location of the store Iwaizumi sent him and his mouth fell open when he actually arrived there. He knew that store, of course, he knew, every single young man in Tokyo knew about that store because every single girl wanted to go there! It was one of the major hits for dates, world-class patisserie store, and it was so damn hard to get in - hours in line for a table, hours! - that Oikawa had solemnly refused to take any of his dates there.

“Iwa-chan, how the hell-?” he started, standing in front of his friend, who was innocently sitting at a table at the magnificently crowded store with a tray of deliciously looking sweets in front of him. There were a couple of _frozen s’mores_ and _cookie shots_ and a marvellous looking _cotton soft cheesecake_ and Oikawa was, for once, without words.

“This is gonna melt if you don’t sit down and eat it, you know?” Iwaizumi pointed, his voice plain and simple, like he was talking about the weather. Oikawa shook his head, trying his best to ignore the not-so-discreet stares of the dozens of girls flooding the store around them. He did as he was told and, still without a word, took a bite of one of the _frozen s’mores_ and _how was it possible that something was so bloody good?!_ “Ah, you like it.”

Oikawa blinked, big hazel eyes widening before the soft and content smile on Iwaizumi’s face and Oikawa wondered for a moment if it was possible to die of blushing. He knew his entire face was red and his ears were too damn hot and _why? Why in the goddamn bloody hell was Iwaizumi smiling so breathtakingly like that for?!_

“Wh- why are we here?!” Oikawa kinda screeched, when he was able to find his voice in the middle of the blushing mess he was. “How did you even got a place? The waiting lines are horrendous!”

“Oh, well… it… it doesn’t matter much,” Iwaizumi said, looking away and playing distractedly with a spoon. There was a very soft tone of embarrassment in his voice that made Oikawa overly aware of the situation: Iwa-chan, alone, in a highly popular store, with food for two.

“Did you get dumped on a date, Iwa-chan?” Was out of his mouth even before he could process it properly in his mind. Iwaizumi glared at him and Oikawa felt a height sinking on his stomach. “Ah- I’m sorry…?”

“Just eat the damn food before I regret asking you to come,” Iwaizumi stated and Oikawa only nodded, taking another bite of that heavenly forbidden _frozen s’more._

The sweets were truly amazing and the store did match its reputation. Everything was divine and exquisite and Oikawa wondered just for how long did his friend wait in line and - worse! - how important was this girl that actually made Iwa-chan - brute, rude and savage Iwa-chan - do something as hopelessly romantic as wait in line for that ridiculous popular store?!

Iwa-chan wasting his only free afternoon in line for hours to get a table at that place only to please a girl? _She must be damn important_ , Oikawa thought right before getting mad and offended because how dare said important girl dump Iwa-chan like that? And in that place nonetheless?

“You’re making a weird face, Oikawa,” Iwaizumi said, forcing Oikawa back to reality. “You don’t like the cotton cheesecake?”

“No, it’s not… the cheesecake is amazing, Iwa-chan. Everything is amazing, actually!” he laughed, trying his best to hide the sudden ache in his chest that Makki would have called jealousy, but Oikawa refused to admit to that word. “This… this is a super fabulous place. I’m… glad you thought of me for…” the words _replacing your date_ were left unspoken.

“I just thought you would like it, that’s all,” Iwaizumi shrugged, looking away again, and Oikawa wanted to scream because _just how fucking cute could that big gorilla be?!_

 

 

 

“I think Iwa-chan is having problems with girls,” Oikawa pouted, later that day, on the phone with Hanamaki while Iwaizumi was still away on his part-time job.

 _“Ah?!”_ The surprised exclamation coming from the other side of the line was much more theatrical and exaggerated than necessary, but Oikawa decided he could ignore it. _“Iwaizumi is what?”_

“You heard about the _frozen s’more_ store, yes? In Omotesando?” Oikawa asked, falling on the sofa and staring at a blank ceiling. “The one that every single girl wants to go on a date with those ridiculous popular sweets and infinite waiting lines?”

 _“Every guy that tried to have a date here in Tokyo has heard about that place,”_ Hanamaki said, his voice sounded pained and heavy.

“I just spent an hour there with Iwa-chan, this afternoon,” Oikawa mumbled, covering his eyes with his free arm. It was not that important, no it wasn’t. “He texted me asking if I wanted to join him and he was there with a table and food. I think… I think he was dumped.”

 _“Iwaizumi was at that place? Wait, he waited in line?!”_ Hanamaki sounded perplexed and, after a couple of seconds of noise, it was Matsukawa’s voice that followed.

 _“Iwaizumi waited hours in line to get a table and sweets at that store? And you think a girl dumped him after that?”_ Matsukawa interrogated and Oikawa cursed the butterflies suddenly flying around in his stomach. _“Oikawa, no girl would ever dump a guy in that store! After? Yes! In there? Never!”_

“That’s what I thought, but why would Iwa-chan be there alone then?” Oikawa questioned and growled in frustration. “Why would he be there at all? Since when is Iwa-chan romantic? He’s supposed to be rude and mean, not… freaking adorable, that big silly!”

_“Oikawa…”_

“And he did the same thing last month too!” Oikawa pointed, jumping back to a sitting position and glaring at the coffee table in front of him. “He was at that famous cake store in the Hikarie Department, in Shibuya!”

 _“Wait, so he was at that cake store and called you there too?”_ Hanamaki asked and Oikawa hummed. _“And he was also alone when you got there?”_

“That’s why I’m saying he’s having a girl problem!” Oikawa sighed, shaking his head. “He clearly got dumped twice or why else would he be in those stores? I mean, come on, it’s Iwa-chan!”

 _“Maybe…”_ Matsukawa started, being interrupted by a long sigh from Hanamaki before continuing. _“Maybe you should pretend it’s a date, next time.”_

“A… a date… like, Iwa-chan and I on a date?” Oikawa’s voice failed him twice and who freaking told the butterflies to go erratic anyway? “But why woul-”

 _“Well, it’s just a suggestion, but since you’re both at some ridiculously nice and overly sweet place, then go ahead and have a date!”_ Hanamaki exclaimed and Oikawa felt the blush crawling back to his cheeks. _“Somehow I have a feeling that there will be another time in a fancier place.”_

“And where the hell could he go that would be fancier than this?” Oikawa growled, embarrassed with the fact that he was actually hoping/wishing/silently begging for another sudden call. “The Aoyama Flower Market Tea House?!”

 

 

 

“Oh, you have to be fucking kidding me!” Oikawa cursed under his breath as he exited the Omotesando metro station, turned right and was met with green plants and delicate petals that surrounded the gentle sign of the Aoyama Flower Market Tea House.

It was Friday afternoon, they had barely finished their exams and Oikawa was planning on doing some extra volleyball work before the actual practice - plan that got ruined when his captain caught him trying to enter the gym and yelled at him again - when the got the third text message asking him to suddenly join Iwaizumi wherever he was.

A bit lost between curious, worried, and paying too much attention to Matsukawa and Hanamaki’s words, Oikawa found himself on a train and then, on the metro to get to the location pin glowing on his phone. There was a line at the door - of course, that was a line at the door, that was simply the most popular tea shop in whole damn Tokyo! - mostly made of young women around his age, a few high schoolers and a guy with a pretty girl on his arm.

Oikawa cursed, walked past the line to enter the little shop and couldn’t really prevent the warm feeling of wonder when he was suddenly surrounded by fresh, green plants, and the delicate smell of roses caressed his senses. The shop wasn’t that big, there were two rows of single tables for two and a counter, and plants! Plants everywhere! Hanging from the ceiling and under the tables and in the walls and - goddamnit! - that place was as amazingly perfect as he ever heard it to be! Secretly, Oikawa had wanted to go there for longer than the three years they were living in Tokyo. However, taking a random girl on a date there didn’t feel right. He wanted it to be special, somehow.

“Oikawa,” he heard Iwaizumi’s low voice call and he immediately spotted his friend at the third table from the entrance, looking as out of place as possible with a tight fitting, dark, Godzilla t-shirt that exposed his defined arms and made Oikawa’s breath rush.

“Iwa-chan!” he whined, rushing to the empty seat in front of his friend, trying to hide a pinch of embarrassment for feeling so dislocated at that delightful place. The tables were small and cosy, with glass tops and plants under it, two small, pink roses set in a tiny vase on top. Their knees brushed when Oikawa sat down and Iwaizumi passed him the menu without even looking bothered. “Iwa-chan, this place is amazing!”

“It does match the reviews and the fame it has, hum?” Iwaizumi commented with a side smile, as Oikawa looked around the place, taking in the garden atmosphere, balanced with the fresh environment and the smell of sweets.

The room was, as expected, full. Cute girls with their cute dresses and their cute phone cases occupied most of the tables. However, Oikawa was happy to notice two other distinct pairs as well: an elderly couple on the table right behind him, with full white hair and pastel toned clothes, seemed to be enjoying a rich meal with sandwiches, tea, and side sweets; and, three tables to his left side, there was a tall man that looked like a rockstar, with dark eyeliner and ridiculously long, silky hair, sharing a dessert and a decanter of wine - what time was it again? Four? - with a fashionable, fancy looking, foreign woman. Oikawa chuckled, they were both dressed in full black clothes, even with their distinct styles, and though they contrasted heavily with the delicacy of the place, they looked incredibly comfortable and truly enjoying themselves. Just like the elderly couple behind him.

Somehow, the fact that both out-of-place couples looked so comfortable, made Oikawa at ease. After all, he and Iwaizumi wouldn’t be the only ones not matching the place, and that was ok.

“That!” Oikawa exclaimed, discreetly pointing to the dessert the rockstar guy and the foreign woman were happily sharing. “I want that, Iwa-chan! It looks so tasty!”

“You didn’t even look at the menu!” Iwaizumi complained and Oikawa pouted.

“But it looks amazing! I don’t need to look at the menu when I can see that spectacular thing from here!” Oikawa said, flashing a smile and leaning back on his chair. He watched as Iwaizumi took the menu back and opened it carefully, like studying it with attentive eyes.

Oikawa swallowed dry. He was still not sure what exactly was his friend doing, dragging him around town to visit the very best, most popular places. After his talk with Matsukawa and Hanamaki, Oikawa found himself involved in deep thoughts regarding the current situation. It was true he thought the only possibility for those sudden meetings was because two girls broke up with Iwaizumi on sight, but maybe… maybe it wasn’t that. Maybe Iwaizumi was simply testing the places so he could take a special girl there after.

 _That made sense!_ Oikawa was always good with perfect date places and he could evaluate the stores and tell Iwaizumi if they were worth it or not! And of course that Iwaizumi would not just ask him for help, he would never admit he would need the help of the great Oikawa-san!

“Would you like to order?” a cute waitress asked, standing by Iwaizumi’s side, with a sweet smile on her face.

“Yeah, we would… like a _Sweet Iced Earl Grey Tea_ and an _Orange Juice_ ,” Iwaizumi ordered, slightly embarrassed, which forced Oikawa to look away. _Too cute!_ “And… hum… what are those two having?”

“Oh?” Both the girl and Oikawa followed Iwaizumi’s finger pointing at the couple three tables from them, where the foreign woman had the dessert tumbler in her hand and was teasing the rockstar guy to take another spoonful. “Ah, it’s the _Flower Parfait_! Our speciality!”

“We… want one too,” Iwaizumi said, nodding.

“Two spoons?” she asked quietly and Oikawa’s eyes were immediately on Iwaizumi’s as his ears turned red with the question.

“Two spoons,” he confirmed and Oikawa wanted to scream again and to kick the butterflies flying around in his stomach once more because _what in hell had he done to deserve his gorilla of a best friend to be such a ridiculously cute brute?!_

“T-thank you for inviting me,” Oikawa mumbled, looking away, pretending to be distracted by rockstar guy petting one of the roses next to his table, and doing his best to conceal the almost impossible urge to say something stupid - like, you know, _I love you_ or something - and embarrass himself further.

“It’s been awhile since we had a snack together, with all the exams and games,” Iwaizumi said, scratching his nape and trying to brush it off smoothly. Oikawa could see the very light tone of pink brushing his cheeks though. “So I thought, why not?!”

“I heard about this place a few times, it’s quite dreamy,” Oikawa muttered, playing with one of the plants from under the table top. “I… wasn’t expecting you to be such a romantic, Iwa-chan, with that mean face of yours and all!” Iwaizumi muffled a curse and Oikawa made an effort to push a smile into his friend’s direction. “All these places… they are pretty amazing, and…” he bit his lip, not looking Iwaizumi in the eyes. “And I’m sure any girl would love them, so you won’t have a problem pleasing your date.”

“Ok, what the fuck are you talking about?!” Iwaizumi growled, which forced Oikawa to stare at questioning green irises. A deep palpitation in his chest made his toes curl and he was about to burst into a senseless rant when the smiling waitress from before showed up with their orders.

 _“Sweet Iced Earl Grey Tea, Orange Juice,_ and,” she said while putting the glasses on the table in front of them. She also placed a small tray with napkins, two spoons and a full bloom pink rose on the side before putting the marvellously looking parfait in between the two boys. “And the house speciality, the _Flower Parfait_. Enjoy.”

“Where’s a real rosebud in the parfait,” Iwaizumi pointed, his eyes widened and curious as he examined the dessert served in a round tumbler. “And petals!”

“Can we eat them?” Oikawa asked in a whisper, taking a spoon and poking the rosebud with it. “It looks tasty too!”

“Well, if we don’t eat flowers here, I don’t think we’ll ever eat flowers,” Iwaizumi said and took a petal from the tumbler.

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa whined in a whisper because _just who gave permission for Iwaizumi to be that freaking adorable?_ He took a spoonful of vanilla ice cream, rose jelly, berry mousse and fresh cream and he almost exploded with the delightful taste sparkling his senses. “This is amazing!!”

“Damn right, it is!” Iwaizumi agreed, licking his lips and diving his spoon on the parfait once more. “I almost get the psychosis for this kind of stores, really. Women have good taste.”

“They do, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa nodded, marvelling in another spoonful of that delicious parfait. He almost felt like purring. “Though, I have to question the taste of whoever is going to date you, but still-”

“No, seriously, Oikawa,” Iwaizumi interrupted, pointing his spoon at Oikawa’s nose and glaring at him. “What the fuck are you talking about?”

“Well, I’m talking about the poor soul you’re gonna ask to come here with you after,” he pointed like it was obvious and he was not dying inside because of that weird feeling twisting around in his chest. “I mean, come on, Iwa-chan, I know what you’re doing dragging me to all these adorable places with you!”

“You do?” Iwaizumi questioned, a raised eyebrow and green eyes fixed on Oikawa’s. Oikawa’s stomach jumped a little. Damn!

“Of course!” Oikawa laughed forcefully, poking a cube-shaped, pink jelly around in the parfait and pretending for a single moment that he was, indeed, the mighty Oikawa-san - and ignoring the voice, that sounded like Makki’s, telling him the name of that twisting feeling was _jealousy_ \- and continued “You know I’m very good at pleasing girls and you wanted my opinion on these shops so you could decide which is the best for your future date!”

“My future date,” Iwaizumi repeated, putting his spoon down and taking a sip of his orange juice. Oikawa nodded.

“You know, I am your best friend, silly. You could just ask me,” Oikawa forced again that simple smile and tried to avoid looking into the expressionless face of his friend. Iwaizumi’s stare was so plain and dry that made Oikawa cringe. “What?”

“I could just ask you… what?” Iwaizumi inquired, grabbing his spoon again and taking another piece of the parfait, his eyes never leaving Oikawa’s. “Which was the best store to take the person I like on a date?”

“So you do like someone!” Oikawa exclaimed, louder than he should have, as he leant forward on the table. There was a sudden itch in his chest that he couldn’t really brush off and he was certain the damn butterflies in his stomach were flying in formation at the bottom, so heavy was the pressure there. “You never said anything! I could have… you know…”

“What? Help me out? You would probably have suggested something silly,” Iwaizumi snorted, making Oikawa pout. So not only Iwa-chan had someone he liked, he also didn’t want Oikawa’s help? And why exactly was that bothering him so much? It was fine, right? Iwa-chan had never really asked for anyone’s help when it came to girls and dating! But then again… why was he dragging Oikawa around to perfect date places? “Besides, I would say things are going pretty well.”

“Oh?” Oikawa shot a look at Iwaizumi, widened eyes staring directly into deep green irises, and he felt his heart skip a beat. Things were going well? So Iwa-chan was going on dates with the person he liked? And how important was this person again? Why did he never mentioned her to Oikawa? And why exactly was his traitorous heart beating so damn fa- “So you got a date already?”

“Two,” Iwaizumi said, licking his spoon languidly. Oikawa felt like something broke in his chest. “Well, two and a half, to be more precise.”

“And a half?” Oikawa found himself repeating without paying much attention to it. The butterflies had all landed and there was a sudden cold and heavy height on his stomach that he couldn’t really disguise. Iwa-chan was having dates with someone special and-

“Well, yeah,” Iwaizumi said, the uncertain tone in his voice completely missed by Oikawa, who was looking at the parfait in between them without really seeing it, disconnected from reality. “The third one is not over yet.”

“Hum… must be nice, huh?” Oikawa mumbled in an automated response, dull eyes still fixed on the pink dessert on the table, his mind completely lost in a swirl of buzzed thoughts. Iwa-chan was having dates with someone special and what exactly was Oikawa doing? Flirting around with random cute girls in a desperate act to try to forget how much he was in love with his best fri-

“You’re such a shitty person, Oikawa!” Iwaizumi growled, kicking Oikawa’s shin under the table. “You’re not even listening!”

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa cried out, straightening himself and looking at his friend, ready to complain about the brute treatment, when he realised just how incredibly flushed Iwaizumi was. He blinked, taking in the deep red tinting Iwaizumi’s cheeks and the tips of his ears, frowning eyebrows and glaring eyes. “Why are yo-”

“What kind of massive arsehole just stops paying attention in the middle of an important conversation?!” Iwaizumi hissed, keeping his voice down as some curious eyes were starting to turn to them. “I don’t know why I’m even bothering! I should have just thrown a damned ball at your head like always! Maybe you would pay attention then!”

“I was paying attention!” Oikawa whined, fist clenching around his spoon. _Brute and mean Iwa-chan!_ “I was listening to all you were saying about your loved one and your perfect dates and-”

“What was the last thing I said, then?” He questioned, narrowing eyes glaring at Oikawa, as he leant forward over the table. Oikawa pouted, frowning and taking the challenge presented.

“You said you don’t need my help because you’re already going on sweet little dates with your loved one, which happens to be the first time I actually heard about you liking someone, and then you said that if I said anything, I would probably suggest something silly and when you said you already had two and a half dates!” Oikawa ranted in a whispered tone, dropping his spoon in order to have both hands grabbing the edge of the tabletop as he also leant forward, glaring at his friend. “Which makes absolutely no sense, because you can’t have half dates! People don’t do half dates! You either had a date or you didn’t, Iwa-chan! You should know tha-”

“And after that?” Iwaizumi grunted, green eyes piercing hazel ones. “What did I say after that?”

“You- I mean! I’m pretty sure you-” Oikawa started, cursing and biting his lip, gaze still holding Iwaizumi’s, who raised an eyebrow in expectation. “Don’t be mean, Iwa-chan!”

“You’re the one being mean here! Actually, you’re being pretty terrible and inconsiderate!” Iwaizumi stated in the quietest tone he could manage, before he sighed, passing a hand through spiky hair. “I said- you better pay attention now, Oikawa, or I’m going to kick you! I said two and a half dates because the third one _is not over yet!”_

Oikawa blinked again, almost mesmerised by the velveted tone of carmine spreading over Iwaizumi’s skin and the determination sparkling in his eyes. He was also not certain he had heard correctly or even if he had, why was Iwa-chan not making much sense? He couldn’t possibly mean that-

“You’re not making sense, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa muttered, widened eyes still caught in the glow of Iwaizumi’s green ones, parfait long forgotten in between them. “What do you mean?”

“You-” Iwaizumi grunted again, cursing, making a huge effort to not headbutt his friend. “You’re supposed to be smooth and smart, aren’t you? Why are you being so fucking difficult?! Why am I even trying to be nice when what you clearly need is a volleyball serve in your face?!”

“Mean, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa whined, holding the glare he was getting. He was about to go on another rant when he felt the sudden soft touch of Iwaizumi’s fingers on his hair, and the delicate caress of a rough thumb over his cheek, and the notion of how incredibly close they were drew a sudden flush of pink over his face. He parted his lips in a soundless gasp, his heartbeat loud in his ears, and he let his eyes fall shut as Iwaizumi’s mouth pressed gently against his.

Smoothly, quietly, delicately, and oh so perfect.

“That’s what I mean…” Iwaizumi whispered, hoarse voice, red lips, and galaxies sparkling in his eyes.

And fireworks exploded in Oikawa’s veins, making the erratic butterflies overflood his stomach and static tickling his lips. He gasped, the tips of his fingers touching his mouth, his back suddenly straight, widened eyes and raised eyebrows, and his heart screamed loudly, desperate and overwhelmed. He trembled, shook his head and cursed the burning pinch behind his eyes before hiding his face in his hands.

“Iwa-chan!!!!!”

“You complained for over a week, last year, when you took some girl to the cake store in the Hikarie department and she ate the sakura cake without letting you try it out and, when you returned for it, the season had passed and they didn’t have the cake anymore.” Iwaizumi sighed, spoon back in his hand and he poked the rose jelly of the melting parfait around. His voice wavered slightly and Oikawa peeked at him, daring against his own embarrassment. “And you talked about the _frozen s’mores_ for over a month, for fuck’s sake, when the store opened. And then complained about just as long when you couldn’t get in because of the infinite queues, so I thought…” he hesitated, his free hand scratching distractedly his neck. The sudden need to scream made Oikawa almost jump in his chair, that _freakin’ way too adorable brute gorilla!_ “I thought that I could… take you out to these places and… yeah.”

“You need to tell people when you’re taking them on a date, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa screeched, trying his best to cover his tomato-red face. His heart skipped a beat when Iwaizumi gave him a quick side smile.

“Well, I thought it was obvious?” he tried. Oikawa almost banged his head on the tabletop. “I don’t take my guy friends to cute date places!”

“You don’t take _anyone_ to this kind of places!” Oikawa whined, averting his eyes for a moment. Iwa-chan was smiling and Oikawa wasn’t sure he was able to deal with that at the given moment. “You don’t even like this kind of places, how could I eve-”

“But you do,” Iwaizumi said, quietly, still smiling, and Oikawa felt a bubble of warmness pop in his chest. “And… I hope you enjoyed them as much as I think you did?”

“They…” Oikawa bit his lip, his face so warm he felt like almost exploding. “They were pretty amazing, yes.”

“I’m glad, then,” Iwaizumi muttered, taking a spoon of melted ice cream from their parfait, letting the sweet flavour roll around in his tongue, delight colouring his face.

“There’s a Chocolate Bar in Shibuya I want to go to,” Oikawa said, passing a hand through his hair and trying his best to still his hammering heart. Butterflies flapping chaotically in his stomach. Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow to him, silently inquiring about it. “You know… for when you decided to take me on the next date.”

Iwaizumi laughed, louder than he should, a mesmerising smile spreading over his lips.

“Eat your _flower parfait_ and shut up,” Iwaizumi ordered, his free hand touching Oikawa’s softly.

“Rude, Iwa-chan!” Still blushing, Oikawa curled his index and middle fingers around Iwaizumi’s and took a spoonful of the melted dessert, happiness running wild in his veins.

**Owarida**

**Author's Note:**

> A couple of weeks ago, I got myself a date with a very gorgeously looking Japanese guy that was all rockstar and gothic and bad boy, and sadistic me decided to take him to dazzling Aoyama Tea House :D I absolutely loved the place and it got me wondering “what if IwaOi would come here?” which evolved to this fluffy piece of fluffiness :3 
> 
> **By order of mention:**  
>  “Cake store” - Harbs, Hikarie Department - http://www.harbs.co.jp/harbs/eng_top.html  
> “Frozen S’more place” - Omotesando’s Dominique Ansel - http://dominiqueanseljapan.com/  
> Omotesando’s Aoyama Flower Market Tea House - http://www.afm-teahouse.com/  
> “Chocolate Bar” - Max Brenner, Shibuya - http://maxbrenner.com.au/locations/japan/tokyo-hiroo-plaza 
> 
> You can also reach out to me and say hi on tumblr: **emcakira.tumblr.com** or on twitter: **@emcakira** :)


End file.
